Tomorrow May Be Too Late
by Loni421
Summary: The story of how the digi-destined find each other again. I redid the 1st chapter for anyone who is intrested... and I explained some of the reasons that this story is the way it is.


**Disclaimer... I don't own Digimon but this is an original story by moi**

OK... as great as I thought this story was going to be, I think I'm wrong b/c I've only gotten really bad reviews. I will also use Japanese and American names interchangeably

AGES:

Jim/ June/ Asha/ Nathan/ Lee- seniors

Tai/Matt/Sora/Mimi/Izzy/Joe- juniors

TK/Kari/Davis/Ken/Yolie

COUPLES:

Jim and June

Tai and Asha

Matt and Sora

Mimi and Joe

Kari and TK

Ken and Yolie

SINCE THIS IS A STORY ABOUT PRIDE AND FRIENDSHIP I WILL NOT REALLY INVOLVE A LOT OF FEELINGS IN IT BUT I WILL DROP MANY HINTS ABOUT THE COUPLES MENTIONED... I THINK that the official couples were Matt and Sora, Izzy and Mimi (which I think is ok but I think Joe and Mimi would have been better...), Ken and Yolie, and TK and Kari )

Joe sat down at the kitchen table, watching his older brother, Jim, struggling to cook their dinner.

"I quit Joe," Jim said without turning around. Jim grabbed the phone and dialed the familiar number to order pizza. "Are you feeling any better," Jim asked placing the phone back on the receiver and turning to finally face his little brother. Joe shrugged hoping that the subject could be avoided. "Come on Joe, you have to say something to me. I mean tomorrow how am I supposed to face Tai huh? He's my friend."

Earlier that day, Tai Kamiya and Joe had gotten it to a little skirmish in the hallway. It was nothing serious but Joe was upset about what Tai had done. They were friends and digi-destined but that was in the past and this was the present. The closest of the friends can turn into enemies when the opportunity came along for friendship to turn into hate.

Joe closed his eyes and wished the ground would open up and just swallow him. "What the hell do you want me to say Jim," said Joe with a shaky voice. "He's your friend but I'm your brother. He beat me up and you didn't do anything! You just stood there."

"A little nose bleed isn't really considered beating up you know." Jim said frowning at Joe.

"Jim this wasn't how it was supposed to go. We were going to be friends. Tai and the rest of us, but it didn't go as planned. We broke our promises Jim. Do you know how much they meant to me? We belong together but it's screwed because we're so stupid... I just want us to be fiends again but I can't do shit about it. I want to-..." Joe got up suddenly and headed towards his room. He needed time to get over the nostalgia he felt. Jim watched his brother shaking his head.

"Joe, I'll be heading out to the party in a few minutes the money for the pizza will be on the counter." He didn't know if Joe had heard. He headed for his room to get ready.

It was around nine and the party was already well under way. The music was blearing and the flashing lights had an eerier effect... Yamato, standing next to the punch bowl, smiled at the out come of the party. He was pleased that so many people had showed up but he dreaded having to clean up the house tomorrow. That didn't really matter though. He could get his brother and Tai to help him. The door bell rang and he slowly made his way through the crowd and opened the door. A smiling Mimi Techikawa entered the house giving Yamato a small peck on the cheek. "Hey," he said as Mimi and her friends, Asha Kawasaki and June Matalayo stepped in. He gave the ladies one of his million dollar smiles that could melt a rock and closed the door. June and Asha immediately dispersed into the crowd while Mimi hung back to talk to Yama.

"Hey Yama, thanks for the invite," she said smiling sweetly up at him.

"No problem, besides what kind of party would it be without my best friend," Yama asked. "Do your parents know that you're here?"

"No don't worry about it. They think I'm at June's for a sleepover and her brother promised to cover for her so it's all good." Out of the corner of his eyes saw June making her way towards them.

"Wanna dance," Yamato blurted out. Without waiting for an answer he grabbed her had and they pushed their way towards the dance floor.

SOME PPL DON'T GET THE FACT THAT THESE AREN'T THEIR REAL AGES AND THAT I MINUPILATED THEIR AGES SO THAT THEY COULD ALL BE IN HIGH SCHOOL AT THE SAME TIME. PLL ALSO DON'T SEEM TO GET THAT THIS STORY IS NOT ABOUT HOW THEY ALL HATE EACH OTHER IT'S ABOUT HOW PRIDE KEEPS PPL FROM WAYING AND DOING WHAT THEY REALLY WANT TO DO... IT'S ABOUT HOW THE DIGI-DESTINED LOST THEIR GREATEST "WEAPON": THEIR FRIENDSHIP AND LOVE FOR EACH OTHER TO PRIDE BECAUSE OF THE CULTURE YOU AND I LIVE IN TODAY THAT VALUES PEOPLE WHO FOLLOW EVERYONE ELSE... for example Tai picking on Joe here emphasizes the fact that Tai listens to what everyone else says about Joe—"he's such a dork" and chooses to believe it and picks on Joe just like everyone else, which makes Tai fit in. However later you find out that he didn't really want to do it... but other people were egging him on so he did. Now that I kind of gave you a better overview I really hope you'll read and give better reviews.


End file.
